


Trying to Heal

by Impala_Cherry_Trickster



Series: Helping to Heal [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkward Sexual Situations, Child Neglect, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, London Underground, M/M, Nightmares, Protective Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester Being an Idiot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 12:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19887472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Cherry_Trickster/pseuds/Impala_Cherry_Trickster
Summary: Sam's still recovering from the events that happened the year before, and is thrown head-first into a Case that hits slightly too close to home. With Gabriel's flirting, Dean and Cas's relationship spiralling, and Sam struggling to keep work seperate from personal life, it turns out that a vacation in London isn't as fun as they thought.





	Trying to Heal

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, the Sequel you all wanted! Please Comment, leave Kudos, and enjoy!!!! :)

Sam tapped his foot nervously, trying to ignore the worry in his stomach. It was difficult, being so far away from the home he had made, although he did have his brother and friends close. Apparently, the people that had hired him required a smart person. Sam wasn’t too fond of all this travelling, and it had been funny getting Dean on the plane, but they had eventually managed. Now, they were sitting in a black Range Rover, being driven through London. He hadn't been told that he was working for MI5, but he didn’t particularly, have a choice now.

‘Your hotel, Sir.’ The man driving stated, pulling to a halt. Sam flicked his eyes up to the impressive building, taking in the glass structure and the people already rushing to open the doors. He stepped out, the cold air and the smell of the city taking over. Gabriel was the next out, quick to bounce to his side in his stripy leggings. The people didn’t say anything, taking his bags, and the armed guard by his side started walking.

Two rooms. Two King rooms. Sam flicked his gaze to Dean, knowing that his brother would want to share with Castiel. Sam wasn’t too fond of sharing with Gabriel, just because he still couldn’t sleep through the night without panicking. But he didn’t really have a choice, he had to sleep.

‘Come on, Gabriel.’ Sam stated, stepping into the first room. Dean shot him a thankful glance, taking Castiel into the other. The room itself was quite nice, large and spacious, and the bathroom looked very modern. A jacuzzi bath, big enough for two people, not that they would be bathing together. Gabriel popped open the Champagne on the side, offering a glass to Sam. He stared at the Novak for a long time, before eventually accepting the glass.

‘I don’t like this place.’ Sam stated, slumping down onto the bed. Gabriel shot him one of those grins, the ones that meant mischief, and Sam knew this was going to be a test. He stripped off the hoodie, now that it was just the two of them, he had no need to hide the scars. Gabriel had long since gotten used to them, he could probably place each one.

‘It’s pretty swanky.’ Sam didn’t even ask where that word had come from, just watched as the Guard walked into the room without knocking. Sam glanced to the gun, still not comfortable with them ever since he had been shot, and watched as the Guard adjusted his stance so it was hidden. Huh, the guy had picked up on that pretty quickly.

‘I’ll be here to collect you in the morning, Sir. 8am sharp.’ Sam didn’t like the sound of that, not one bit.

‘The others are coming with me. That’s not for debate.’ He snapped when the guy went to argue, and Sam saw something flash across his face. Respect, maybe? The Guard didn’t bother arguing again, just gave a brief nod and a smile.

‘Yes Sir.’

‘Do you have a name?’ He inquired, not really wanting to have to keep calling him Guard in his head.

‘Agent Felix, Sir.’ Sam made a note of it, before turning to Gabriel to ask if he wanted dinner. He found the Novak looking out across the city, and as the door clicked shut, Sam let him gaze.

**

When night came, Sam got changed in the bathroom. He then came out, finding Gabriel in bed already, playing on his phone. He was hesitant to slip beside him, keeping close to his side. Gabriel’s pyjamas had Pugs on them, which made Sam happy. He turned on his side, away from the Novak, before Gabriel’s voice started speaking.

‘I know this isn’t great, Samsquatch, sorry.’ Sam rolled over, studying the other for a moment, before smiling.

‘It’s fine.’

It wasn’t fine. When he woke up sweating, gasping for air that he hadn't been getting in the dream, he looked across to find Gabriel still sleeping. He had managed three hours, that was all, and Sam rolled out of the bed and grabbed his jacket. He found himself sitting on the wall outside the Hotel, watching the streets of London. The Agent sat down beside him, and Sam didn’t act surprised. He had figured they would be watched.

‘Can’t sleep?’ Agent Felix asked, looking out across the street with him. Sam noted that the gun had been shifted to his other side, and the Agent looked tired.

‘I struggle to, sometimes.’ Sam admitted to him, and the Agent gave a nod. He figured that being MI5 meant that he had to have seen some pretty bad stuff, and he wondered how much he knew about him. Curiosity got the better of him, and Sam asked the question.

‘Do you know?’ The Agent hummed an affirmative, and Sam’s mind flicked to John, who had been dead for a while, yet Sam couldn’t stop the dreams. He kept living the moment that Crowley had shot him, the way his body had dropped and the light fading out of his eyes. Remembered the fear that Dean would be hurt.

‘Is this Case going to affect me?’ He then asked, and the Agent offered him a cigarette. He then seemed to think better of it, probably remembering the file. Before he could withdraw the offer, Sam took one and accepted the lighter.

‘It will challenge you. I’m here to ensure you don’t mix work with personal life.’ Sam sometimes did struggle with the border between the two, especially since they had been combined on that day. With the others there, he hoped he would be able to keep control. That was the idea, that was why Sam wanted them there. His main thought was always to keep them safe, and MI5 wasn’t going to be nice to Sam if he couldn’t do what he wanted.

‘I won’t.’ The Winchester assured the Agent, and himself. Agent Felix laughed, before a voice rang out behind them.

‘Sammoose?’ Gabriel stood in a fluffy robe, hair messed up and eyes sleepy. Sam blinked, stubbed the cigarette out on the floor besides him, wary that it wasn’t his skin. The Agent gave a brief nod to him, and Sam walked back to Gabriel’s side.

‘Sorry, couldn’t sleep.’ And he had a feeling that would continue, if this Case was anything to go by.


End file.
